Gypsy or Fortune Teller?
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver is getting tired of his friends asking him about what their future is gonna be but he can't tell them because it could mess up the past or so he thinks. What if he tries something else instead of revealing the future?


**Just something that I had in mind. Silver is from the future; so his job is to protect the future. Although he cannot tell his friends about their future because it would mess up the past or whatever. So what if Silver became a palm reader and a gypsy?**

**I don't own anything. Hex and Snow belongs to me.**

**Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Silver the hedgehog from the future is getting mad at his friends for asking him what their future will be like. Knuckles also called him a gypsy because of the way he acts and thinking he can see the future with a crystal ball.

"For the last time. I can't tell you the future because it could destroy the past" Silver made a growl.

"How can the future destroy the past?" Knuckles asked.

"It doesn't but it could mess up time of events if I did tell you the future. Argh! Never mind, you guys are really getting on my nerves!" Silver growled in anger.

"Come on, Silver. Tell me that I'm still the same fastest thing alive of the world" Sonic said with a cocky grin.

"Never"

"Then tell me how beautiful I become" Amy said.

"Hmph!" Silver crossed his arms and looks away.

"Ah, I say you're a fortune teller, silver boy" Rouge chuckled.

"I am not a fortune teller, batty. Sheesh, and I already told you guys the future cannot be revealed" the future hedgehog said.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to have a talk with snake girl since she owes me for putting a curse on me with the stupid birds" he walked out the door and heard a chuckle from Sonic.

"Blue boy, it's not funny" Rouge said.

"Yes it is. It was funny when the pigeons chased him everywhere" Sonic laughed.

"Grrr…" Silver slams the door from outside of the workshop.

"Silver, where are you going?" his pet non-mobian cat Snow poke out from his forelock quills.

"Snow? Why are you always onto me? Oh, forget it. I'm going to find Hex the Cobra" he said.

"For what she did to you?" Snow asked.

"Yes"

As they arrived at Hex's house he noticed the door is open.

"Strange, her door is wide open" he said curiously as he walked in, the dark pink mobian cobra was behind him when he came in.

"Trying to scare me, Hex?" Silver said calmly as he turns around.

"Damn it. How'd you know?" Hex asked.

Silver pointed to his ears that are twitching lightly.

"Oh" Hex said.

Silver chuckles with a grin, he has been doing his meditation every day and now he can sense movement when his ears twitch.

"Anyways, I know why you're here. You said that I owe you because of the bad luck charm I did to you" Hex said with her arms crossed.

"Is that the snake girl?" Snow peaked out from Silver's quills. It didn't make the dark pink cobra surprised that the cat can talk.

"Yes I am" Hex said.

"Anyways, I know you have powers of bad luck; are you like a gypsy or something?" the silver-white hedgehog asked her.

"No, I'm not. Although I want to be. Why do you ask?"

"My friends are starting to annoy me because they want to know about their future and I can't reveal it to them. My job is to protect the future" he explained.

"And why does protecting the future stop you from telling them?" Hex asked.

"Because it could destroy the set past. Not like destroying the past in time but the time and events that will show in the future. Argh! Man, I'm going around in circles. It's hard to explain it in words. Um, am I like a gypsy to you, snake girl?" Silver asked.

Hex shrugged.

"Well, what am I? Everyone in your world calls me the future hedgehog because I'm from the future"

"Hmm…..well, let's see" she grabbed his arm and takes him to the table that had a crystal ball. Even though she's not a gypsy but she really wants to learn how to become one.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Silver asked.

Hex didn't reply as she removes the hedgehog's glove and bracelet from his right hand.

"Why are you doing this?" Silver asked.

"Hello? Palm reading" she said as she looks at his glowing tattooed circular on his palm. She starts with the life line.

"Hmm….your life line is thin. You hide from others and avoid exposure to the world outside, locked inside your shelf of protection" Hex said.

"So?" Silver asked.

"So this means you've been probably trying to survive in your world or something" Hex shrugged, not sure if she's right or wrong.

"Yeah..." Silver said.

"And where did you get these glowing tattoos? They look just like your gloves" she asked him.

"I was born with it"

"Oh"

Hex then takes a look at his Head Line that slopes gradually towards the Mount of the Moon.

"Your head line slopes towards the moon. This reveals your artistic, creative mind. You are self-sufficient, methodical, and organized" she said.

"Okay" Silver said.

"I'm sure you know what it means. Come on, say it" Hex grinned.

"Huh?" Silver asked.

"Sheesh, were you paying attention, Silver? Honestly, there's gotta be some artistic and creative mind in you" Hex said.

"I've never noticed it" Silver said.

"Probably too busy to protect your future, huh? Well, you need to stop worrying so much" Hex rolled her eyes.

"I can't" Silver said.

"And why not, future boy?" Hex asked.

"You know why" Silver said.

"Fine, I get it. But remember this, Silver. There's always a disaster happening everywhere. Earthquakes, volcano eruptions, tsunamis, and everything around the world has already happened. We can't fight Mother Nature, you know" she said.

"I know" Silver sighed.

"Anyways, where was I? Oh, yes. The heart line" Hex examines his palm to find the heart line, she found it and the line begins below his index finger, which means its content with love life.

Silver waited for her to say something.

"I don't know how to describe it in words but your heart line is content with love life" she explained.

"Okay" Silver said.

"All right. One more line to go. The fate line; well, only some people have this. It is also called a Saturn Line" Hex said as Silver made a nod.

"Hmm…..you achieve success in life largely through your own efforts. You finally come to realize that your luckiness is nothing more than using your common sense and acting fast when the impulse strikes" Hex said, but she's not sure what it means.

"Interesting" Silver said, he was starting to feel like becoming a palm reader like her.

"Yup, and it also tells me that you are becoming girly" Hex chuckled.

"WHAT?!" Silver screamed in shock.

"Gotcha didn't I? Just kidding, future boy" Hex snickered at his reaction.

Silver glared at her.

"Aww…is the future boy grumpy?" Hex teased him with a smirk.

"Yes" Silver growled.

"Calm down, Silver" Snow said, on top of his head.

"Fine. Man, you sound like Rouge when she teases me" he rolled his eyes at the snake girl.

"What can I say, we are treasure hunters" Hex chuckled.

"Whatever. Um, do you have a book about palmistry? I'm starting to get interested in it" he asked and the cobra girl nodded. She gave him the 'Palmistry' book.

One week later; Silver felt like he's becoming a gypsy. He thought that gypsies are women but as he searched online for male gypsies he never noticed that it could be for men. The costume looked a bit like a pirate, so he decides to wear a female gypsy costume. He really didn't want to wear it but it would make his friends see him as a girl.

So he asked Hex if she has a gypsy outfit and she said yes.

Moments later; he comes out of Hex's room and is now wearing a black and green-aqua gypsy outfit. He had cami with sewn in modesty fabric, headpiece, gold loop earrings, bangles, bolero jacket, pants, and hip scarf.

Hex snickered a bit but Silver didn't feel embarrassed.

"You look funny and girly at the same time, gypsy boy" she chuckled.

"Whatever, but I like this outfit. I don't care if anyone laughs" Silver shrugged.

"Okay" Hex shrugged.

"I wonder what your friends will say when they see you like this, Silver" Espio said, in a calm way.

"Don't know. Probably calling me a girly or whatever. Anyways, I'll see you two love birds later" he left them.

As soon as he showed his friends his female gypsy outfit, all but Blaze laughed at him.

"Go ahead, laugh" Silver shrugged, not feeling embarrassed.

"You look so girly" Sonic said.

"What is this, Silver?" Shadow asked between his laughs.

"It's a gypsy outfit" he answered.

"You look like a belly dancer, doofus" Rouge chuckled.

"I don't care" Silver said.

"So what made you become a gypsy, Mr. Silver?" Cream asked as her pet chao Cheese just 'chao chao' in a question.

"Well, since you guys know I'm from the future. Well, I decide to read a person's palm" Silver explained with his arms crossed.

"Palm reading is fake" Amy said.

"Not always fake, Amy. A trained palmist can detect lines in the palm that reveals a person's basic character and personality" Silver said.

Knuckles pretended to snore.

Silver rolled his eyes and held out a non-mobian Ball Python snake. He was being serious with them that palmistry never tells lies or its fake but some usually believe they are.

_**(It was my first time that I held a Ball Python snake in biology class at high school.)**_

"What's with the snake?" Shadow asked.

_"*HIISSSSSSS*"_ it hissed angrily at the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow glared at it.

"Careful, Shadow. It may not be venomous but it has a very bad bite" Silver chuckled, holding the snake in his hand as it coils gently around his arm.

"Get it out of here, man!" Knuckles went behind Rouge for protection.

"Stop being a baby, Knuckles" Sonic said.

"The next time you guys ask me about your future I'll just tell you what your palm says. If you wanna say it's fake, then be my guess. Because eventually you'll never realize it" Silver said, walking out the door with the snake on his arm.

Everyone looked at each other.

The next day; Blaze had her palm read and she realized that Silver is right. The lines on her palm were true. Both her hands aren't the exact same but her heart line was.

"What did he say?" Sonic asked.

"He was right. Palmistry does tell our future" Blaze said.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"If you want to know, go ask Silver and he'll tell you" the cat princess said.

The blue hedgehog sighs and went to where Silver is in the other room.

"Hello Silver" Sonic said.

"Hi, Iblis Trigger" the gypsy hedgehog said his nick-name to the blue hedgehog.

He was looking into the crystal ball, although it wasn't real but he likes to act like a gypsy.

"I want my palm read" Sonic said.

"Really, I thought you didn't believe in palmistry" Silver said in a calm voice, but still a little angry with him.

"Well, Blaze told me what you said" Sonic said.

"Fine, just remove your glove" Silver rolled his eyes.

Sonic removed his glove from his right hand.

5 minutes later of reading Sonic's palm, the blue hedgehog was stunned. Silver notice his reaction and chuckled.

"Can't believe it's true?" Silver asked.

Sonic didn't move like he's petrified as stone.

The silver-white hedgehog rolled his eyes and took out the Ball Python snake to snap Sonic out of his stunned state.

The snake hissed.

"AAAHHH!" Sonic sprung towards the ceiling like a scaredy cat that his fur on his quills was spiked up, "Not cool, Silver!"

Silver snickered a bit.

The blue hedgehog comes down from the ceiling and shakes his messy quills to normal.

"What's the matter, blue hero? Scared of snakes?" Silver smirked while holding the snake that is coiling gently on his arm.

"Shut up" Sonic growled, walking out of the door way.

The gypsy hedgehog snickered and jumped out the window to return the snake to Hex.

**The end.**


End file.
